


Baby It's Hot Outside

by tomachan



Series: Secret Santa Gifts [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Michael, Dom Jeremy, M/M, Top Jeremy, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: Part 3 of my 3 part Secret Santa gift!Jeremy and Michael are hot and sweaty, and thigh kisses happen. This one features dominant Jeremy and submissive Michael!1K Bonus: Hmu in the comments or my inbox if you have a request of Boyf Riends!





	Baby It's Hot Outside

God, did it have to be a thousand degrees outside? Summer was the worst, especially for the two awkward boys. It was awful for Jeremy because he sweat a lot, and it totally wasn’t attractive to have to wipe your hand on your shirt before handing the cute cashier at the ice cream shop the bills you had crumpled in your pocket. Horrible for Michael because he didn’t like going out without his hoodie on, so he had to either be uncomfortable while outside or to have a heat stroke as soon as he stepped in the blaring rays of the devil called the sun.

So, that’s how they ended up in tank tops and boxers in Michael’s bedroom. It was way too hot in the windowless basement, basically just a room of death at this point, so they had the fan on and AC blasting.

“Michael, I’m _dying_ ,” Jeremy moaned, limbs spread on the other’s bed and face down on the sheets.

“Me, too, Jer,” Michael replied, same position except laying on his back on the floor.

Michael sat up, wiping his glasses off slightly and giving a smirk towards his friend.

“You’re really hot,” Michael said, chin resting on the bed.

Jeremy would have blushed if his body temperature wasn’t already towards the boiling point, “Wh-What?”

“Yeah, like, you’re really sweaty,” Michael snickered into his hand, ducking from the pillow that was thrown at him.

“Shut up.”

They sat in uncomfortable, sweaty silence as Michael climbed up onto the bed and flopped down on top of his smaller friend.

“Oof,” Jeremy let out, groaning. “Get off.”

“Nope. Comfy,” Michael muttered into the pillow next to Jeremy’s head.

Jeremy tried to push him off, to no avail. His hands kept slipping against the other’s tan skin. Michael leaned over and plopped his entire weight down on Jeremy, causing the other’s breath to be pushed out quickly. The taller gave out a loud wheeze.

“Please, Mikey, I can’t breathe-“ Jeremy gasped in air as soon as Michael leaned on his elbows. “Sweet, sweet air.”

“Oh, shut it,” Michael chuckled, looking down at Jeremy.

They both looked at each other, laughter ceasing slowly. Their noses were almost touching, and their breaths hitched at the same time. The boys looked into each other’s eyes, bright blue meeting deep brown.

They both let out a soft “ _fu_ _ck_ ” at the same time.

Jeremy’s hands went to the other’s lower back and gripped tightly at his black tank top while Michael’s hands went to hold onto the sheets underneath him.

“C-Can I…?” Jeremy asked, one hand moving up to cup at Michael’s cheek.

“Yes! Yes, please, Jer-“ Michael’s soft pleas were cut off as Jeremy’s lips crashed against his clumsily. They both were quite obviously inexperienced in the matter, but they both were very enthusiastic and felt as though their worlds were finally clicking together like a puzzle that had needed that last piece to be complete.

Jeremy gripped on Michael’s hips, flipping them over so that the taller was on top of the shorter. Michael’s breath caught in his throat, and Jeremy watched as Michael’s throat bobbed up and down, swallowing his own spit.

Jeremy moved back down, lips pressing against Michael’s and licking his top lip. Michael let out a soft whine from the back of his throat, letting his tongue go inside of his mouth and running his tongue against his gums and tongue.

Michael let out a louder moan into Jeremy’s lips, arms going around the light brunet’s shoulders to pull him down closer against him.

Jeremy lowered himself to Michael’s neck, pressing hard, open-mouthed kisses to it. Michael keened as his tongue slid across his sweat-slick throat, letting out a high pitched whine when Jeremy kissed against his Adam’s apple.

“Jeremy,” he moaned as said boy lowered himself down to pull up his tank top slightly.

“This okay?” he asked, hand underneath his shirt as he looked up at Michael.

“Yes, God, yes, please,” Michael’s arm swung across his eyes, one hand going to Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy smiled at that, pressing soft kisses against the other’s stomach. He could see Michael’s mouth curl up in a smile, and he ran his fingers against the bottom of his ribcage.

He let out a wicked smile as he blew a raspberry into Michael’s stomach, causing a loud noise to sound throughout the room. The two boys laughed loudly, laughter bubbling through their chests as they grinned.

“I love you, Jer-bear,” Michael laughed, running both of his hands under his glasses to rub against his eyes.

“Love you, too, Mikey,” he grinned, pressing another kiss to his lower stomach as he leaned down further.

His hand gripped underneath Michael’s leg, and the shorter boy stopped laughing, gasping lightly. Jeremy looked the other in his dark brown eyes, pressing soft kisses against the inside of his knee.

Michael let out a soft, “Jeremy” before his hand reached over to cover his mouth.

Jeremy smiled at that, closing his eyes and kissing a trail down his thick thighs until he met the crease between his hip and his thigh, pushing the other’s boxers up slightly to lick a stripe in that sensitive area before moving to trail kisses against the other leg. Both of his hands gripped tightly at his thighs, pulling them up and apart as his lips touched against the soft flesh.

Jeremy gave a small, experimental bite to the inside of his left thigh, and Michael gave out a muffled whine behind his hand.

He took that as encouragement as he pressed hot kisses against the thighs, sucking lightly and giving soft bites.

“J-Jeremy,” Michael’s hand reached down shakily and ran through Jeremy’s brown hair.

Jeremy hummed in content as he leaned down, sucking hard on his thigh and causing him to spasm underneath him.

He looked down at the mark he had made and smiled, licking his lips, “That’s going to look really good, don’t you think, Mikey?”

Michael nodded quickly, hand tightening in the taller’s hair as he took that to heart and started giving more and more love bites to his thighs.

Michael was shaking at this point, and there was no way he could hide his erection trying to break free from his thin boxers. There was a small wet spot soaking through, and Jeremy leaned over without warning and licked against the spot.

He gave a loud gasp, hand gripping against his mouth to stop any more noises from coming out. Jeremy looked up at him.

“Is this okay?” he asked, face barely even an inch from the other’s dick.

Michael nodded quickly again, not trusting his own voice not to crack and break from lust.

Jeremy sucked lightly against his clothes, humming lightly when Michael’s fingers gripped tighter in his hair.

He reached up to his waistband, looking for the okay before pulling it down and freeing the other’s erection. He could see Michael bite his knuckle, breath catching lightly.

The brunet leaned down and licked a thin stripe up the bottom.

“A-Ah,” Michael whined, teeth still clenched down hard on his fingers.

He reached up to lightly stroke him up and down before swirling his tongue around the tip.

“Gross,” Jeremy commented, and Michael groaned loudly, flopping his head back against the pillow.

“Do you have to ruin i- Ah!”

Jeremy had taken him deep in his throat before pulling back up. He rubbed the rest that he couldn’t reach as he bobbed his head up and down.

“J-Jeremy! Jeremy!” Michael chanted, both hands reaching down to pull hard on the other’s short locks.

Jeremy looked through his eyelashes at the other, going further down on him as he did.

“F-Fuck me!”

Jeremy stopped, his lips coming off of the other with a pop, a light trail of saliva connecting his tongue to the tip of his dick.

“Please…please, Jeremy,” Michael muttered, and there was no way he wasn’t overheating with the red blush taking over his entire face.

Jeremy nodded dumbly, reaching over to quickly tug Michael's boxers down, throwing them somewhere off in his room.

“Do you have…?” Jeremy asked, reaching over to grasp at the other’s dick, thumb rubbing against the slit to make him squirm.

“S-Second drawer,” Michael breathed out, lightly pointing to the desk.

Jeremy reached over, hand never leaving him as he grabbed the lube. Jeremy’s face lit up red as he popped the cap off, putting some on his hands and going towards the other.

Michael choked on air, “W-Wait!”

Jeremy stopped quickly before touching him.

“It’s going to be cold. W-Warm it up,” Michael muttered, embarrassment covering his face as he avoided eye contact.

“Uh, h-how?” Jeremy asked him.

“Just…just rub it in between your fingers or something. Please.”

Jeremy nodded, doing as he asked before rubbing a finger against his entrance. Michael keened, back arching in want.

“Jeremy,” he whined as the first knuckle entered him slowly.

He pushed lightly in and out until his entire finger was in him, and he started curling his finger.

“Ah! _Jeremy_!” Michael choked out, panting heavily.

He added some more lube and added another finger, starting to scissor him lightly. Jeremy quickly found out that Michael was in fact, not very quiet when it came to the bedroom. That fact went straight to his dick, and he flushed as he watched his friend squirm under his touch.

Jeremy pushed in another finger, pushing in and out quicker, adding more force so that it wasn’t so soft. Michael flat out groaned at that, breathing heavily as he gripped at the sheets at his sides.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, Jeremy, _please_ ,” Michael begged, hands clenching and unclenching against the soft bedding.

Jeremy nodded, reaching over and pulling Michael’s shirt off before whipping his own off and losing his boxers. He gave him soft kisses to his chest as he spread more lube on his dick before lining up with his entrance.

“Are you ready?”

“Jeremy, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll- _Ah_!” Michael let out a loud, short scream as he pushed in.

As soon as he could get as far as he could inside of him, they both panted against each other, Jeremy’s fingernails dipping into Michael’s soft, marked up thighs.

Jeremy leaned over him, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks, waiting for him to get comfortable.

Michael pressed a kiss to the other’s lips, whispering into his mouth, “Start moving.”

He started out slowly as to not hurt the shorter, sinking in and pulling out at an almost excruciatingly gentle pace.

Filling the room with loud moans and groans, they began to move quicker against each other, hips snapping against each other. Jeremy lifted Michael’s thighs to one side and fucked into him, causing the tan boy to basically scream out his breaths.

“J-J-Jeremy!” Michael whined. “Jeremy, w-wait, I want to- oh God yes- I want to try something.”

The taller slowed down to a stop, nodding as he pulled out of him. Michael got up and practically threw the other boy against the bed, his ass hovering over the other’s dick as he lined himself up. Jeremy’s breath caught as Michael pushed himself down on his dick, both of the boys giving out loud moans at the same time.

Michael’s hair was sweat-slicked down against his forehead, and he panted as his ass pressed against the other’s hips.

Slowly, he raised himself up and brought himself down in one quick movement.

“Fuck!”

It was unclear who had said that, Jeremy, Michael, or both of them, as Jeremy gripped at Michael’s bruised thighs, rubbing circles into the thickness.

Michael let out louder and louder whines, his dick pressing against his stomach as he bounced up and down on Jeremy’s dick.

“Y-You like that, huh?” Jeremy muttered, pushing him down unbearably hard against him over and over again.

“Y-Yes, yes!” Michael panted, thighs trembling.

“You like sitting pretty on my dick?” Jeremy groaned, fingernails digging into his hips deep enough to leave marks.

“Oh, God, Jer-“ Michael moaned.

Jeremy pulled him down all of the way to his hips, moving him against him without going in and out, causing them both to moan softly.

“Tell me how much you like it, Mikey,” Jeremy grunted, thrusting up into him. “Tell me.”

“I-I like it so much, Jer, so much. No one can fill me up as much as you. Don’t want anyone else, just want to do this forever, p-please, Jeremy, please- I- Ah!!” Michael basically screamed, cum splattering against his stomach.

Jeremy had slowed down to a stop as Michael panted heavily, head hanging down as he tried to catch his breath.

“You- You haven’t-“ Michael softly said, moving his hips lightly.

“I-It’s okay, Mikey, don’t worry, I’ll just-“

“Keep going.”

“Wh-What?” Jeremy’s brain stopped for a second.

“Keep fucking me. Please,” Michael punctuated this by moving against him, causing Jeremy to groan out.

Jeremy continued his brutal pace for an extra minute, absolutely adoring the sounds that were definitely bouncing off of the walls to the point where he’s probably going to be nervous going to check the mail tomorrow when he gets glares from the mean old lady next door.

Jeremy choked on air, stuttering out a low groan as he finished inside Michael.

He leaned up and took himself off of Jeremy, whining lightly from his throat as he did so. He leaned down on Jeremy, both boys gasping for air, breathless.

“Ugh, now we’re even sweatier than before,” Jeremy groaned lightly before smiling. “And you are way kinkier than I thought.”

Michael slapped his chest playfully, rolling his eyes.

“You know what we could do?” Michael smiled up at him, hands folded on the other’s chest.

Jeremy hummed, reaching his arms around to hug his best friend – boyfriend.

“Cold shower sex,” Michael’s smile turned into a smirk as he pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek.

“Hell yeah,” Jeremy practically jumped up, grasping at Michael’s wrist as he pulled him to the bathroom to continue their endeavors.


End file.
